


Water's Edge

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the very first one shot I wrote. I've left it in its original form as a reminder of how my writing has progressed. Expect to see a lot of punctuation and grammar errors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Water's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first one shot I wrote. I've left it in its original form as a reminder of how my writing has progressed. Expect to see a lot of punctuation and grammar errors.

"Race ya" Mick called out suddenly; taking off running along the hard wet sand of the shoreline, ahead of Josef.

Josef had bought him down to the beach to get his mind off his latest drama with Beth,( _'Whatever that was'_ seriously he couldn't keep track half the time), although secretly he was hoping he could persuade Mick to hunt with him ( _'just this once'_. There was always a good supply of prey, willing or otherwise, to be found along the beach at night; something to do with all that ocean night air and the consumption of too much alcohol and far too loosened inhibitions.

Josef hesitated for a moment "Aww crap" he dark muttered, half to himself, as he took off after Mick. Josef had at least three hundred and fifty years of vampire age and experience on Mick and he easily caught up with him and then pulled ahead of him, all the while looking as if he was out on a leisurely sunday stroll instead of running at breakneck speed for half a kilometre.

Suddenly Mick caught him from side on and crash tackled him to the sand below and Josef let out a small "oof" of surprise as they tumbled over one another, coming to rest just at the water's edge.

"That" Josef said pointedly, as he disentangled his limbs from Mick's and stood up to brush the sand from his suit, "was not in the rules"

"Neither was this" Mick said nonchalantly, before reaching out to grab both Josef's legs and pulling them out from underneath him then impulsively moving over him and kissing him directly on the mouth.

It had been meant as nothing more than a once off; spur of the moment idea, but Josef's response took Mick completely by surprise. Instead of pushing Mick away the moment his lips touched his, Josef has wrapped his arms around Mick's neck and drawn him even closer; his mouth opening against Mick's as he not only returned, but deepened the kiss. Mick's body tensed for a moment; uncertain, before the strangely inviting feel of Josef's lips, moving against his own, broke through his initial surprise.

"Not quite the response you were expecting" Josef said teasingly, as he used his body weight to flip Mick over and then moved over him in a reversal of their previous role.

"N-n-n-no" Mick managed to stutter, as Josef ran the edge of his tongue along the length of Mick's neck like a knife blade and then whispered to him; first in one ear and then the other,

"Just how far...do you want to take this?"

Mick hadn't planned on taking anything anywhere with Josef, but the feel of Josef's hand as he lightly stroked Mick's chest through the thin material of his tee shirt, pausing every now and then to casually circle his nipples with his forefinger, and the suggestive movements of Josef's hips against his groin; were forcing Mick to give serious consideration to Josef's query.

Despite his increasing arousal, the next words out of Mick's mouth were spoken almost unwittingly and even he could hear the note of surprise in the tone of his voice as he half moaned half whispered into Josef's ear "However far it goes".

Sensing Mick was still holding himself back, Josef quickly manouvred the both of them into a seated position and grabbed the back of Mick's t-shirt, pulling it over his head and exposing his naked torso to the cool night air; then in the same fluid movement he reversed their positions once more, placing his body under Mick's.

"That's better, let him think he's the one in control here" Josef thought to himself with a sly smile, a small laugh escaping from his lips and turning into a soft snarl of pleasure as he felt Mick's lips brush against his then move over the soft, exposed skin of his neck.

Josef's little hisses and growls of pleasure, as Mick ran his lips and tongue over his throat and along the side of his neck, encouraged him further. His hands moved down Josef's body, fingers fumbling slightly along the way as he undid first one button and then the next; slowly undoing his shirt and exposing more of Josef's body to his touch. He felt Josef tremble slightly beneath him, as he scratched lazy circles across his chest and skipped his fingers over his abdomen and then back again, before pinching his nipples gently between his thumb and forefinger.

Touching Josef was a study in contrasts. He was used to Beth's softness, Beth's curves and womanly scent, but Josef was hard and angular and smelt intoxicatingly masculine. He bent his head and ran his tongue over the musculature of his chest, enjoying the taste of his skin; so different to how Beth tasted, and then slowly kissed his way down Josef's body until he reached the top of his pants, his vampiric sense of smell twitching hungrily at the arousal he could sense beneath the layer of material.

Again sensing the slightest hesitation in Mick, as his hand hovered over Josef's belt, Josef moved to undo the belt himself along with the top button of his pants and reached for Mick's hand, placing it just inside his partly opened trousers. Mick swallowed sharply as he paused, for just a second more, then slowly undid his zipper; giving his hand easier access to push underneath the elastic of Josef's underpants and grasp the hardness he found there.

He felt a distinct tremor run through Josef's body, as he arched his back and moved his hips in time to the rhythm of Mick's hand slowly gripping and releasing him in turn. Urged on by Josef's reactions he let go of him and quickly tugged his pants and underwear down to his ankles; then curled his fingers around his now completely exposed penis and began to glide his hand up and down his shaft with slow, firm strokes. Still keeping a steady pace with his hand, Mick wriggled himself back up along Josef's body and lay alongside him; propped up on one shoulder so he could look at Josef's face while he continued working his hand up and down his hard cock.

He watched, fascinated, as Josef growled softly and twisted beneath his hand, all pale skin and red rimmed eyes with little glints of moonlight glimmering off of his fully extended fangs, and then began to let out louder, more snarling pants of pleasure when Mick increased the tempo of his strokes. It felt almost...powerful, to be able to take a creature this strong and have them snarling and twisting in the palm of your hand and he wondered for a moment if this was how Beth felt when they were together, if she got this same heady rush of control that pleasuring Josef was giving him now.

Josef reached up for him, wrapping his arm around Mick's neck and drawing his face towards his, and whisper snarled a single command,

"Faster"

Mick increased the motions of his hand on Josef's cock, stroking his hand up and down the length of his hard penis at an ever increasingly rapid pace as Josef's breath came in rapid snarling little pants of pleasure and his body shuddered and trembled with anticipation, as it began to sense the approaching release of orgasm.

Suddenly Mick felt the muscles in Josef's body tense, as he arched his back; letting out a solitary gasp of pleasure as his mouth formed the shape of an O, and then fell headlong into the orgasmic abyss; letting out an ear splitting velociraptor roar of ecstasy as he strained his head up and sank his fangs deep into Mick's neck. Mick held Josef to him as his body convulsed in time to the pulsations of release that were now flowing, in spurts, over Mick's hand and he continued to snarl and bite hard into the flesh of Mick's neck.

When the last pulses of his climax and finished, Josef released his fangs from Mick's neck and stretched his arms langurously above his hand.

"Hmmm, that was nice" he said almost matter of factly, as he lay there and looked at Mick with a wicked grin playing over his features.

"uhh yeah" Mick responded distractedly, his own erection still pressing painfully against his trousers; straining for release as he felt Josef's eyes watching him.

"I'm ahhh...just going to..." he began to say; half getting to his feet and starting to move away, planning on finding a nice secluded little spot where he could attend to himself, when Josef suddenly lunged forward and pulled him back down on top of him.

Mick let out an unexpected gasp of surprise as he fell forward.

"What? you think I'm going to let you get away with just giving me a hand job?" Josef quipped and then immediately added, with a more salicious tone "I thought you wanted to go however far this went"

Mick felt Josef's hands tugging at the fastenings of his pants, and he quickly moved to assist him, hurriedly undoing the button fly of his jeans and pulling both them and his boxer briefs off in one practiced movement. He gasped with pleasure as he felt Josef's hand encircle the base of his erection and begin to move slowly, almost teasingly, up and down his shaft. He closed his eyes as he knelt there, feeling almost suspended in space as he slowly rocked back and forth in time to the movement of Josef's hand.

Still keeping his hand wrapped around Mick's cock, Josef reached his other arm around Mick's body and pulled him back down on top of him, guiding the tip of his erection towards the entrance to his anus at the same time. Mick's breath caught in his throat as he felt Josef's hand grip his cock and rub the glans over his puckered hole, slick with the seminal run off of his previous orgasm, and then heard him whisper to him in a deeply seductive tone,

"Fuck me"

Mick thought he was almost going to come right then and there and he paused for a moment, bringing his breathing rate back under control and concentrating on delaying the orgasm that was rising within him, before he pressed the head of his cock passed the initial stricture of resistance and slid his full length into Josef's body.

" _Oh fucking sweet holy mother of god_ " Mick thought to himself as he snarled with pleasure at the feeling of Josef's tight hole encircling his penis. They hung there like that, joined together, for a few seconds until Mick slowly withdrew and then thrust himself back into Josef.

"Oh shit" Mick hissed as he began to fuck Josef with slow measured strokes, withdrawing and thrusting back into him again and again. He felt Josef wrap his legs around his waist and press his feet into his arse, spurring him on; urging him to go harder and faster. He tried to hold himself back; to keep his thrusts to a gradual, steady pace to build and delay his pleasure, but Josef's increasingly insistent digs and movements pushed past his resistance and forced him to lose control.

He placed both his hands under Josef's arse and tilted is pelvis upwards more, as he moved himself into a more upright seated postion and began to thrust himself in and out of Josef's tight passage with rapid, pounding, almost violent strokes. He could hear Josef's vocalisations change from moans to deep growling snarls as the continued to slam into him, thrusting and withdrawing, again and again and sensed he was close to a second orgasm. He could feel his own body straining, almost painfully, for release as he hovered just on the brink of orgasm himself and wondered for a moment if he had missed his chance by trying to hold back and delay his pleasure too much.

He increased the pace of his movements to an almost desperate tempo, half snarling and crying out both with the sheer pleasure of being held on the brink of orgasm and the frustration of not quite being able to tip over the edge. Just then Josef reached up his hand to touch Mick's face, drawing his gaze down towards his as he mouthed the words,

"come for me",

and then half gasped half hissed with pleasure when Mick threw back his head and almost screamed with the ecstasy of final relase; grabbing Josef's wrist and sinking his fangs sharply into the soft flesh there at the same time; his body shaking as he snarled and moaned with every climatic pulsation that tore through him.

Somewhere from within the void of his own pleasure, Mick heard Josef let out his own deep growl of pleasure and felt his fangs biting into the muscular flesh of his chest as Josef went into a second orgasm of his own.

Mick felt the strength drain from his body and he half fell half collapsed on top of Josef, their breath still coming in rapid little gasps as the last residual pulsations of climax moved through them. Once the orgasmic sensations had died down and their respective breathing rates had returned to a more level, Josef quickly moved to push Mick off of him and casually collected his clothing and began to re-dress; indicating with a slightly curt nod of his head that Mick should do the same.

"It's like nothing ever happened?" Mick thought to himself, regarding Josef with a mixture of surprise and curiousity as he pulled on his own clothing. "I've just given my best friend a hand job and then fucked him almost to oblivion and back, and he's acting like the last hour or so never took place"

"Feel better then?" he heard Josef asking him, his voice breaking through Mick's silent reverie.

"Umm, yeah? I guess so?"

"Good" Josef exclaimed with a grin of satisfaction, before he grabbed Mick and drew him to him, pressing his lips against his in one final kiss.

"By the way, Mick, don't ever challenge me to anything ever again" he started to say, quite matter of factly, before he leaned his head closer to Mick's ear and whispered to him with dark saliciousness "because I can and I will fuck with you every single time".

"Is that a promise" Mick called out after him, only half jokingly as Josef turned and walked off up the beach, pausing only to raise his hand back towards Mick in a non commital wave that seemed to say,

" _We'll see_ ".


End file.
